


The gang goes to mcdoanlds

by ShslDepression



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: LMAO, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShslDepression/pseuds/ShslDepression
Summary: Gang goes to McDonald's,  shit happens.The grammar is supposed to be like that because it's a crack story.





	1. Chapter 1

They all arrived at mc Donald's play land.  
V got lost in the parking lot  
Jumin went to go order the the food (we actually looked up the McDonalds menu, kill us) "i need four kids meals, three yogurts and one Apple slice, all chicken nuggets, Apple juices. LOLOL toys are needed, a bacon ranch salad and butt milk crispy chicken, a Mcrib, a sausage mcgirddle , a vegan crispy butt milk sausage mcwrap. An ice tea, butt milk, coffee, water.  
"Thank u have nice day." Says the man at the cashier.  
Seawalk, seaold, and mc were in the ball pits throwing their balls at each other. Seaold was sucking on the balls, seawalk was letting the balls suffocate him and mc was the ball was seaold was sucking on.  
Yoosung was in the corner for taking his socks off while trying to go up the slide.  
The food came.  
707 stoped sucking on the balls and ran over to the food.  
Seawalk was riding the balls over there.  
Mc turned into her normal self and walked over there.  
Yoosung just teleported over there  
They all sat down at the big round table that took up the space. One big table.  
707 got a kids meal, so did yoosung, mc and seawalk.  
Jumin got the bacon ranch salad and butt milk crispy chicken with the coffee.  
Zen got the mcgribble, with the water.  
Jaehee got the a vegan crispy butt milk sausage mcwrap with the ice tea.  
And Elizabeth 3rd got the mcrib and butt milk.  
Jumin chewed on his mc crispy chicken. "Mhhhhhhhhhhhm." He sighed happily eating more of his mc crispy butt , he fed mc some of his mc crippy chicken.  
Luciel was furious!!!! He grabbed an apple slice and shoved it up his booty hole. "aHHHHHHHHH!" Jarhee was sipping on her vegan mcwrap, seawalk was chewing on the yogurt plastic thing and yoosung was eating his chicken nuggets. Zen was admiring his mcgribble. 707 had enough of that and took mc and dragged her to the top of the slide. "We can get married here instead of the space station! It's wonderful here! We can live on food from the floor and trashes, live in this tree thing (at the McDonalds play land near us has a big ass tree you have to climb up to get on the slides) then!!! Ronald McDonald appeared and took mc from 7070707070707 arms and climbed to the top of the tree like King Kong but he is Ronald Kong!!! Saeran wAS MAD!!!!!! HE RIPPED HIS TANK TOP OFF AND CLIMBED BE TREE!! "RAWR!!1" V ROARFED HIS MIGHTY BLIND ROAR AS HE BUSTERED TO THE WINDOW WITH RIKA IN HIS PANTS . JUMIN WAS CORNED BY HUGE ELIZABETH THE 3RD HUMANS, ZENS RAT WAS ATTAXKING HIM SELF AND YOOSUNG STOLE THE SODA MACHINE.SAERAN RAN LIKE THE WIND AND TOOK MC FROM RONAMDS GREASY FAT MC CHIKEN FINGERS. seArsn KISSED MC BEFORE YHROWING HER OFF THE TREE. " my love" he whispers before beating up Ronald but in this case Ronald beat him up!!! Elizabeth 3rd came in on her hind knees and beat him up. Saeran grabbed mc and gave her a passion kiss on her buttocks. Yoosung got jealous because he thought he thought the buttocks was rika. Yoosung ripped her butt off and walked away with it. "RIKAAAAAAA!!" He hugged the ripped butt that bleeding badly. "Huss sugar puss." He giggle before using the emergency exit. Jumin finally ate his crispy ™ chicken. He went up and ordered the desserts. Two kiddie cons, a mcfurry, an apple pie thing™ a strawberry and cream pie, and a hot caramel sundae, a diet sized salad, another mcfurry and tea  
They all say down and got their food. But mc sat on her back bc of the missing butt.  
Jumin got the apple pie thing, mc and 707 got the kiddie coins, zen got the mcfurry, Elizabeth got the cream pie and jahee got the hot Carmel sundae rika got the diet sized salad, v got the tea (what that neck do), and seawalk got the mcfurry  
Rika came out of v's pants and ate her diet salad. Just lettuce with mcapples  
Saeran passionately kissed mc, it so was steamy that they burned Ronald McDonalds skin off.  
He touch her cheek and stroked her chicken thigh.  
She gasp. "Uuuuuu sayren." She moaned as he threw her into the ball pit.  
They made love in the mc chicken ball pit.  
706 was jealous and joined.  
So it was a big threesome  
Did I mention that zen was trying to beat up Elizabeth but he got his ass beat, jumin was mad af like damn 

The end


	2. The gang get some herpes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking yoosung.

After the day of that.. amazing incident They all slept at McDonald's. 

Yes, they did

Mc slept on the counter with Saewold and saewalk  
Jumin slept in the fry oil shit  
Yoosung slept in the trash  
Zen is very classy so he slept on the table, with of course, napkins surrounding him. A king must live like one, am I right?  
Jaehee slept in the bathroom because it was cold in there.  
V stood up n slept because he's blind as hell and doesn't know where he's going  
And just because Rika is best girl, she slept in Vs arms. LIKE THE FUCKING QUEEN SHE IS AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM FUCKING @ ME

••  
Time skip to 10000 years

 

They all woke up at the same time because fucking wizardry and what not. MC GROANED AS SHE WOKE UP BETWEEN THE TWO FUCKED UP TWINS. What had happened? Oh yeah, they all got married, had a butt fuck orgy and then slept. Yoosung took her ass too. Damn, it hurts to sit down. She threw Saerun on the floor and got up, YAWNING LOUD AS HELL. So everyone woke up and just yawned. Even Elizabeth the third. 

time to start a new adventure.

They all packed their shit, stole some yogurts and went to get ice cream. But what? The ice cream machine was actually broken. Huh. they all got dressed n bounced. They hopped in Sevens mom mobile. They all fit. They left the destroyed McDonald's, tears running down all of their faces.

 

"Yo where the fuck are we going" Someone said idk probably seven. MC THOUGHT ABOUT IT BECAUSE SHE MAKES THE DECISIONS NOW. "Taco Bell.."

Jaehee gasped. THEIR FOOD WASNT GLUTEN FREE. SHE WAS ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK. But fuck it they're still getting Taco Bell.

When they got there, they all rolled out of the car: even seven. So the car just fucking left.

MC WRAPPED HER ARMS AROUND JUMIN AND GAVE HIM A PASSIONATE KISS. "Muah." Fuck is this a harem now??

Okay fuck that- they all entered. It was beautiful and clean as fuck. Not with them there. They all sat at one big tabled and Zen ordered.

 

"4 PACKS OF 20,00 TACOS PLEASE THANK YOU VERY MUCH HAVE GOOD DAY" MAN AT THE CASHIER SAID TO ZEN BUT ZEN TOOK THE FOOD??

 

Okay so they're all eating the shit cuz bitch that shit is good asf and like they're grubbin on it. There was no playland so that was shit as fuck.

ANRGRILY YOOSUNG FLUPPED THE TABLE AND THE TACOS WENT EVERYWHRRE: HE SHE WAS MAD THE TACOS DIDNT HAVE ANY SAUCE ANGRILY HE GRABBED RIKA AND GAVE HER A NICE, LARGE KISS ON HER ASS. "RIKA. I LOVE YOU JUST TRY TO LOVE ME REDNECK INCRST LOVE I LOVE YOU" RIKA SHOOK HER HEAD AND PUNCHED V. "I wish I could feel that but I'm blind" THE POOR BABY BOY V SAID AS HE CRIED. MC WAS SHOOK AS HELL AND SAT ON SEVENS LAP AND THEY JUST STARTED TO FUCK. JUMIN WANTED TO JOIN SO HE STARTED TO FUCK SEVEN. YOOSUNG WAS HEART BROKEN SO HE STUCK HIS DICK IN THE TRASH CAN SND STARTED TO HUMP IT AT MAXIMUM SPEEEEEEEED

 

ZEN WAS SHOOK AS FUCK AND HIS RAT TAIL STARTED TO KISS HIM ALL OVER. 

 

MC GETS LFF OF SEVEN AND GOES OVER TO SAERUN SHE LICKS HIS BALLSACK.

•••

Time skip

 

Yeah the all got herpes there was some drugs n shit in the tacos. So they're all just laying on the floor with shit all over the place #McGoesToTacoBell


End file.
